onepiece_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ren's Ship
Ren's Ship is the second ship and official ship used by the soul pirates. It Dosn't have a name and is just reffered to by the soul pirates as the Soul Pirates Ship. Ship Design and Appearance Ren's Ship is a large ship to the scale of Garps ship. It has many sails. It dosn't contain a figure head and dosn't seem to follow any theme and looks more like a large standard Marine vessle. It contains a large open deack with several cannons on deck and below deck. Captains Quarters The captains quarts is a medium sized room. Inside it contains a book shelf and a desk. Being formally a marine vessle it contains nice capreting and wall ordiments. Inside of the captains quarters it also contains other chairs for meetings with other members. This room also contains a fire place and a couch. Lounge The Lounge is a fairly large room. It contains several forms of seeting such as couches and chairs. It also contains a chess table, billard table, nice charpet and ordiments. This room also contains a fairplace. The room also contains a black ivory piano. This room is located on the main deck and has a glass ceiling allowing for easy lighting and star gazing. Meeting Room This ship also contains a large meeting room. The meeting room has a large table that seats 20-30. Containing 3 lager more comfy seats at the front of the table. Across the walls there was pictures of high up Marines as of the Soul Pirates Claim of the ship they where removed. Ren's wanted poster has been put up in the room and it can be assumed that the other crew members wanted posters will be framed and put up on the wall as well. Kitchen The ship contains a large kitchen. It contains everything a cook would want. Unfortunately after the Soul Pirates claim on the ship all of the Marines were kicked out including the cooks so this room dosn't get used to the fullest of its potential. But now Kagura a quite good cook has been added to the crew so the kitchen will be used more. Cannon rooms This ship contains several cannon rooms. At the front it contains one with larger cannons and across the ship there is several more. Storage Rooms The ship contains several closets and storages rooms where the crew can store cleaning supplies or other miscellaneous things. The Safe The ship contains a large safe with a giant spin dial. The room is larger then the captains quaters and can hold a lot of 's. This is located behind the Captains quarters and Room allowing for easy access by the captain. Crewmate Bunker Rooms Being a former navy ship the ship contains several rooms with bunks. Revampted Crewmate Bunker Room (Kagura's) As of Chapter 2 after Kagura Joins the crew she turns one of the Crewmate bunker rooms into a single room for her. She goes as far as getting a queen size bed. Nice carpet. Teddy bears. Better wall paper. She over all makes the room just as good as the first and 2nd mates Revampted Crewmate Bunker Room (Alice's) Shadow showed off Kaguras room when trying to get Alice to join to tell her she could do the same thing. When Alice join's that is exatly what she dose. She takes all her things from her room at Jeans. This includes a Full size bear. New Carpet. She painted the walls. The Piano Jean gave her is also in the room. The room is once again another adition as good as the 1st and 2nd mates Bathrooms Being a large ship it contains several bathrooms. Some of the more notable bathrooms are in the Mater rooms where the captain, 1st, and 2nd mate sleep. Captains Room The captains room is located next to his meeting quarters. It contains a king size bed, dresser,couch, carpet, firplace. It also contains a person bathroom. It has been confirmed that this is where Shadow sleeps. 1st and 2nd Mates Rooms The first and 2nd mates rooms contain the smae stuff as the captains just with a queen size bed a little smaller bathroom and room its self. It has been confirmed that Kay has one of these rooms and Ren was demoted to one of these rooms. Infirmary Contains several small rooms for resting. It also contains a lot of medical supplies. Doctors Quarters Contains a small desk and some chairs. Allows for the doctor to meet with other people. Doctors Room The doctor get the luxuray of having a larger room then the other member of the crew. Although the room is slightly smaller then the 1st and 2nd mates it and contains a Full size bed it also has its own bathroom and the smae things that the saptains room has. Food Court The food court located inforn of the Kitchen is a place where the chefs can place out the food for befay style eating. Dining Hall The Dining hall is very large. . It has the ability to seat the whole former marine crew that occupied the ship with out being crowded. It contains nice tables that can seat up to 6 each along with nice chairs and other stylish things to go with it. It also contains a stage for entertainment while eating. The stage contains a black ivory piano The Helm The Helm is located on a room above the main deck. It allows for easy veiw over the open sea and the whole ship. Unlike the Going Merry, It contains an actual steering wheel. In the room where the helm is located there is two monted compasses, 1 standard and 1 Log pose. The Helm is also were a collection of eternal log poses are up on the wall. Kind of simular to how people have several clocks up on the wall to show differnt world times. Although these are mainly to Marine bases. The Garden/Green House The garden is located on top of the helm room kind of like a roof top garden. It contains several fruits and vegies. It also contains a green house and is located so the chefs in the kitchen can easily access it. Currently planted in the garden is a apple tree, orange tree, and cherry tree along with several other veggies and fruits. Jail Cells On the most bottom deck the sip contains several jail cells made of seaprison stone allowing for easy transport of criminals Information Center Room This room contains the most up to date wanted posters. Now that is has been taken over by the soul pirates this room isn't really being used. Library This room contains several bookshelfs and seats to set and read in peace. This is where the books about ponaglifs wre stored after the soul pirates claimed the ship. Life Boats The ship contains enough life boats for the entire Marines crew that occupied it. Although thanks to ren being a nice person it can be assumed that there may only be 1-5 life boats left since he set the others to drift off in the open sea on life boats. There is now one life boat that sticks out that belongs to another ship which is put their by Kagura Gym The ship contains 2 large gyms with basketball courts. It also contains a work out room. Dōjō The ship also contains a fairly large dōjō with all the things a dōjō could need. History MARINE time Under Vice Admiral Ren this ship sailed the sea. It is unknown how long this ship has been around but it is assumed to not be too long due to the fact that Ren is quite young for being a Vice Admiral and wouldn't have been much younger when gaining the ship. Claimed by The Soul Pirates After the soul pirates were taken by Vice Admiral Ren. Ren was declared wanted and with the help of the soul pirates they over trew the marines and claimed the ship as their own. Thus far the ship has only been attacked once while under control of the Soul Pirates and was easily taken care of. It has been confirmed after claiming the ship that they found the sails they bought didn't fit. Luckily it seems that ren is a semi good artist and painted the new sails with their jolly roger and removed all the mairine logos. Special Stats Rens ship contains a sea prisom stone platted bottom of the ship due to the fact its a marine ship. This allows for free passage through the calm belt. But currently Ren has not mentioned this to Shadow. Trivia *It is the first MARINE ship to have gone pirate that we know of thus far *This is a fairly large ship ment for a large crew so the fact that the soul pirates crew is occupying it really makes a lot of it go to waste. Related Articles *The Soul Pirates *MARINES *Vice Admiral Ren *Shadow *Kay *Sophie *Kagura